1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented drawing programs, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for multiple collaborators to simultaneously work on a drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. CAD application programs are often expensive, complex, and difficult to learn how to use. Additionally, architects, contractors, engineers, owners, and other parties involved with a project (referred to as project participants or collaborators) are often mobile or at different locations. With new technology and the increased use of the Internet, project participants often have computers, Internet access, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Further, the coordination and exchange of information between project participants can be increasingly complex.
Existing prior art applications allow a user to download a drawing, edit the drawing, and upload the drawing after completing the edits. Alternatively, prior art applications/features may allow the creation of a two-dimensional in-memory document where graphic information is transmitted from one client to another client during a session. However, in such prior art applications, to refer to a document in the future (i.e., to store the document), the document must be saved locally by a client and then uploaded later. Further, since only an in-memory document is used, there is no capability to undo a modification or to restore the document in the event of a network or computer failure. Further, only a primitive set of two-dimensional graphic manipulation tools is often provided.
Accordingly, existing prior art applications do not provide the ability for multiple users to collaborate on an actual stored document with a full set of modeling tools (in two and three dimensions).